


The Fish and the Mermaid

by TsarinaTorment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: He loves her, but does she love him?((Transferring my old fics over from FFN))





	The Fish and the Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

She is my sunshine; the most gorgeous girl alive with her flaming red hair and eyes to match. Without her, there would be no way for me to survive. It is obvious that I love her.

Love. What a curious thing it is. A feeling of devotion, a desire to protect someone. It's hard to define, maybe impossible, but everyone knows it when they feel it. For the first sixteen years of my life I cared for no-one but myself, fought for no-one but myself. But now she's changed that. I care for her, I fight for her.

She's so harsh to me, so cold and uncaring. Will I ever be lucky enough to receive her love? It's heart breaking. Mustn't show it; mustn't show that I wish I were the subject of her affections, not him.

Why, then, am I so cruel to her? Why do I call her such horrible names? I want her love, not her hate. It must be my personality; it won't let me show my true feelings. I hide behind a mask.

Has she never noticed that I don't strike back when she hits me, that I never physically harm her? It's not something that I could do – it'd be blasphemy, to harm the one I love so much.

She'll never see me as a person; never take an interest in me. Why?

Need I ask that, when the answer's so clear? I'm merely a fish, a lowly fish, while she's a glorious mermaid. I need her to survive, but she doesn't need me.

It is that thought that finally drives me to despair. I go crazy in battle, and am finally brought down by my opponent's lucky thrust.

As I lie in a pool of my own blood, I hear her call my name. Feel the earth tremble as she runs towards me. See the tears on her beautiful face as she cradles me in her arms. Taste the salt as her tears dampen my face. Smell her perfume, that lovely perfume.

She bares her arm and I see the scars on her pure flesh. I feel the smooth skin as she presses it to my lips, trying to make me bite her, save myself. I can't. Even that would hurt her. I could never do that.

My life force drains away, and just before I fall into the abyss I say what I've always wanted to.

"I love you, Karin-chan." And as everything goes black for all eternity I hear her say the words I dreamed of, but never dared to hope for.

"I love you too, Suigetsu-kun."


End file.
